WataMote Chapter 020
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The full opening page depicts Tomoko walking down a school corridor filled with students working on scene pieces for the cultural festival with the narration, "I don't get how I'm suppose to have fun here," hangs over her head. The narration continues to explain that it the day before the culture festival and the preparation for it "is suppose to be the most fun thing in the world and yet. . . ." Tomoko sits and watches by herself lamenting that she has nothing to do and want to go home. Inwardly, she condemns all around her for having fun. She eventually realizes that she needs to help out at least once or the other students might say something about it. Blushing and stuttering, she offers to cut out some flyers. Tomoko plans to take as long as possible on the flyers, but two guys ruin her plans by helping her. Listening to other girls talking about costumes, Tomoko fantasizes about being asked to try some on and being told she looks "cute." Distracted, she cuts herself, sending her to the nurse’s hospital to get bandaged. Tomoko sadly rationalizes she can avoid further participation given her injury. She begins to walk around the school and imagines joining in with some of the clubs like the Light Music Club. She then imagines the other members denigrating her behind her back. She hears an announcement asking students to help set up the gymnasium. Though she is not sure why, Tomoko decides on her own to join in setting up chairs. After she finishes, Megumi thanks her and tells her to have fun. Tomoko questions, "Have fun. . .?" in her mind. She returns to her class, where the boys who helped her with the fliers inform her that all of the preparations are done and she can go home. Tomoko pauses outside the "Cosplay Cafe." She then looks sadly at the costumes hung on a rack. She then walks to a costume store, buys a simple maid costume, then takes a picture of herself in it. She sends it to Yū, claiming she will be playing a maid in the culture festival: "It's really embarrassing!" An excited Yū calls her and invites herself to Tomoko’s culture festival. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yoshinori Kiyota (unnamed) *Nozomi (mentioned) *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto (unnamed) *Girl with Ponytail (unnamed; Ōmatsu in anime) *Megumi Imae (unnamed) *Yū Naruse (on the phone) *Flyer girls *Helper guys Referbacks *The school is preparing for the culture festival which is a reference to the events of the previous chapter. Trivia *First appearance of Megumi. *Tomoko was given 100 flyers to cut and she planned it out in such a way that it would take her a total of 5 hours to finish cutting them. *This chapter is adapted into Episode 11 of the anime. *The girl Tomoko offers to help has the name Ōmatsu (大松) based on her seat assignment in Episode 11. Cultural References *Tomoko's musing on the Light Music Club may be a reference to the famous K-On! series. *The scene of Tomoko imagining herself playing the guitar corresponds to a reference of Haruhi Suzumiya. Memorial Moments *Tomoko retreats again to her tactic of inwardly blaming everyone around her for her anxieties. Nevertheless, she does eventually volunteer to help rather than be forced into it. *Tomoko does fantasize about being asked to try on costumes and being told she is "cute." *Tomoko also actually enjoys helping out. She decides to help in the gynamsium on her own. She even confesses this to Yū. Small steps. *It seems that one of her barriers is her fear of what others will think of her. This may explain her usual tactic to dismiss and denigrate others to shield herself against what they may think of her. Quotes *"There's nothing for me to do . . . this sucks . . . I want to go home. . . ." – Tomoko *“You should just be reborn as shit in your next life! And then keep on being reincarnated as shit over and over again!!” – Tomoko *"Umm . . . I'm free . . . and I'm good at . . . cutting . . . things." – Tomoko *"Even someone useless like me managed to help out." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Enthusiastically_Volunteers.png|Tomoko enthusiastically volunteers to Ōmatsu! K-On_Tomoko.png|Light Music Club Tomoko: No word on her cake. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters